It's All Online
by ForeverPuckleberry
Summary: FACEBOOK FIC! Puckleberry, with a dash of Pezberry and Faberry! Their senior year is ending soon, will Puck get back Rachel? With the help of Santana, his life will change for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: I know another Facebook fic, it's my second story so I hope it's good. And I'll update Forever & After Isn't So Long soon! :D So review & hopefully subscribe. I don't own Glee, or any of the characters. If I would there would be a lot more Puckleberry. **

**Santana Lopez **Truth or Dare w/ **Rachel Berry, Brittany S. Pearce **and** Quinn Fabray. **It's getting interesting, right B?;)

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Kurt Hummel & 5 people like this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

That wasn't fair! You were all against me!

**Santana Lopez: **

We got what we wanted, right? ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Threesome ? :o WANKY

**Rachel Berry: **

Noah Puckerman you are disgusting! We did not have a threesome :o

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Chill Berry, I was just joking! What happened then? ;)

**Brittany S. Pearce: **

Rachie told us she loved you, isn't that sweet? 3

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

She did? ;)

**Rachel Berry: **

No, I didn't. I said if I had the choice to date someone it would be probably you..

**Finn Hudson: **

And me?

**Rachel Berry: **

Finn, you know it's over between us..

_Santana Lopez and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this _

**Finn Hudson: **

And the kiss at Valentines day?

**Rachel Berry: **

The past is the past… ?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

And I am your present, right B? ;)

_Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel & 3 others like this. _

**Brittany S. Pearce: **

Does that mean that Puckleberry is on? :D

**Rachel Berry: **

Sorry Britt, but no ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** **- Santana Lopez**

I think we need to talk Lopez, now.

**Inbox: **_**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and Santana Lopez**_

**Santana Lopez: **What's up?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I think you know what's up;)

**Santana Lopez: **You and Berry?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Yeah, I kinda want her back.

**Santana Lopez: **You never really had her, she was all over Hudson.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I did Lopez, so you'll help me?

**Santana Lopez: **Bring it on J

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **is in a relationship with **Santana Lopez **

_Santana Lopez and 6 people like this_

**Rachel Berry:**

Congratulation! :D Hope you stay forever together;)

**Kurt Hummel: **

What is this? No Puckleberry reunion? Lopez! I thought you were on our side, you will rue this day! :o

_Mercedes Jones & 3 people like this. _

**Mercedes Jones: **

HELL TO THE NO! I want Puckleberry and I want it now.

**Brittany S. Pearce: **

We'll not have our sweet lady kisses anymore? :'(

**Santana Lopez: **

I'll inbox you all and Kurt seriously 'rue'?

**Inbox : **_**Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pearce, Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel. **_

**Santana Lopez: **I'm not really dating Puckerman. We're just trying to make Berry realize what she's missing. We're going to play the game for a while, just to see how she's reacting and after I'll push her into Puck's arms. Easy, first we'll make her jealous, second I'll tell her that I think Puck have feelings for her and third we'll tell her we were playing with her mind. EASY.

**Brittany S. Pearce: **What if you like Puck's company so much that you forget me ? :'(

**Santana Lopez: **That won't happen Britt, Britt I love you too much for that3

**Kurt Hummel: **You're genious Santana! I never should've doubted you. I¸'m sorry to have interfered with your ingenious plans. Am I pardoned ?

**Santana Lopez: **Sure, whatever. But don't start me again Hummel.

**Mercedes Jones: **Puckleberry 2.0. HERE WE GO! That diva won't know what will hit her!

**Brittany S. Pearce: **Why would you hit Rachie? :o

**Santana Lopez: **I'll explain to you later.

**Rachel Berry: **Oh my man, I love him so. He'll never know. All my life is just depair, but I don't care - Barbra Streisand, My Man 3

**Santana Lopez: **

Having feelings for my man, manhands?

**Rachel Berry: **

No, I am not having feelings for Noah, Santana. I'm only captioning my favorite artist of all time Miss. Barbra Streisand. This is not linked, to the prior relationship Noah and me had. It was only a fling.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Only a fling? I am hurt right now Berry. I thought we were more than that.

**Rachel Berry: **

Sarcastic, Puckerman?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

First, for you it's Noah;) Second, with you my dear I only say the truth3

**Santana Lopez: **

What you think you're doing? You were supposed to bring me a burrito.

**Brittany S. Pearce: **

Santana, we're eating cupcakes :o Why'd you want a burrito?

_Kurt Hummel, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman & Santana Lopez like this. _

**Santana Lopez: **

We'll talk about that later, okay?

**Jesse St-James - Rachel Berry : **

You must have heard, I'm going to be coaching Vocal Adrenaline. If you're tired of loser club. You can come with us, people with REAL talent are welcome;)

**Rachel Berry: **

Jesse, leave me alone.

**Jesse St-James:**

Why would I ? Now that mohawck guy is out of the picture, I can have you.

**Rachel Berry: **

I'm not an object, Jesse! I don't need somebody to breathe just leave me alone.

**Jesse St-James:**

I'm gonna find you, and you're going to regret saying this Rachel. You're mine, MINE understand?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

If you hurt her, I'm going to kill you. You're going to regret hurting my girl.

**Jesse St-James:**

Your girl? I understand, Rachel is one of your filthy whores. Isn't she? She's your replacement for whatever loss you ever had.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

She's not a whore, you're just a lima loser. That just can't leave her alone. Freak. And we're going to beat your ass at regionals. I promise you.

**Rachel Berry: **

Thanks Noah, for defending me like that3

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

No problem Berry, if he keeps bothering you. You have my number;)

**Inbox: **_**Santana Lopez and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **_

**Santana Lopez: **Good job, for defending her. This plan is going well:D

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Yeah and thanks. You're a good friend Satan 3

**Rachel Berry **_is in a relationship _

**Cliff hanger ! :D Who's dating Rachel, Finn? Jesse? Or a new character ?:D Review please? Tell me what you think! Thanks! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! That made me happy :D So here's with chapter 2 … ;) **

**Rachel Berry **_is in a relationiship with _**Alexander Fabray**

_Quinn Fabray and 4 other people like this_

**Quinn Fabray: **

Aww, hope Alex and you are happy! :D

**Rachel Berry: **

Thanks Quinn for everything! (L)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

You're dating Quinn Fabray's cousin? Wasn't I the most datable ?

_Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel like this._

**Rachel Berry:**

Yes Noah, I'm dating Quinn's cousin and for your information YOU'RE dating Santana.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

That doesn't mean I want you in the arms of a complete stranger.

**Rachel Berry:**

He is NOT a complete stranger. I know him since I was five. I was really close with the Fabray's back then.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Well, if he dumps you like a piece of trash don't count on me to pick you up.

**Alexander Fabray: **

Leave my girl alone, Puckerman.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

I will, just don't hurt her. Or I'll kill you.

**Alexander Fabray: **

Noted.

**Inbox: **_**Quinn Fabray, Alexander Fabray and Rachel Berry **_

**Rachel Berry: **Thanks for helping me out Alex! It's so nice of you:D

**Alexander Fabray: **No problem princess, he looks like he really loves you. Too bad he's dating Santana.

**Quinn Fabray: **Well, looks like our plan is starting really good;) Puckerman's going to see what he's missing.

**Rachel Berry: **Yes, thanks Quinn and we're going to help you to get back at Finn :D

**Alexander Fabray: **Finn Hudson? THE Finn Hudson dated my Quinnie?

**Rachel Berry: **They were the 'it-couple' a couple of months ago;D

**Kurt Hummel - Rachel Berry: **

I think we need to talk my favorite diva. You ruined my hopes for a Puckleberry reunion!

**Alexander Fabray: **

Puckleberry? XD

**Rachel Berry:**

It was the name Noah and me were given when we were dating;)

**Alexander Fabray:**

And what's our name? :D

**Rachel Berry:**

Exchel ? :D

_Alexander Fabray and Quinn Fabray likes this. _

**Inbox: **_**Kurt Hummel - Rachel Berry**_

**Kurt Hummel: **You're not pursuing Puck anymore? :o

**Rachel Berry: **If I tell you something can you keep it a secret?

**Kurt Hummel: **Don't tell me you're pregnant!

**Rachel Berry: **No, I'm 'dating' Alexander to make Noah jealous. Since he's dating Santana again.. Quinn had the idea. She thought that if he saw me with someone else, he'll see what he's missing and come back to me.

**Kurt Hummel: **Genious! :D

**Inbox: **_**Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel**_

**Kurt Hummel: **Looks like we got our work cut out for us;) Seems like two can play that game..

**Santana Lopez: **What are you trying to say Hummel?

**Kurt Hummel: **Looks like Fabray got the same ideo as you. She's using her cousin to make Puck's jealous. So he can see what he's missing. I say we see how much far they can go for the one they love.

**Santana Lopez: **I like the way that you're thinking;) Want to make it more interesting ?

**Kurt Hummel: **Why not.

**Santana Lopez:** I bet you fifty bucks that Rachel breaks first.

**Kurt Hummel: **I bet you fifty bucks that PUCK breaks first.

**Santana Lopez: **So it's a bet?

**Kurt Hummel: **It's a bet!

**Santana Lopez - Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Want to come over after Glee Club I have a surprise for you ;)

_Kurt Hummel and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this. _

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

WANKY ! Is Hummel part of this too? I'm wondering why he likes this status… ?

**Santana Lopez: **No, he's not part of your surprise.. I can't tell you now, but he's gonna help us.. ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

WANKY ! Can Brittany come over too? :D

**Rachel Berry: **

Do you have to talk about your 'private relations' on Facebook? So that EVERYONE can see ?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Oh, sorry berry.. Does it offend you in some kind of way? ;) Because you're not invited.. ?;)

**Rachel Berry: **

You are disgusting. I have a boyfriend Noah so I'll not come in your 'activities' with Santana. Now if you excuse me, they are people here who wants to know the assignement for this week.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

You're so preoccupied by Alexander that I'm sure you didn't heard half of it anyway.

**Rachel Berry: **

Jealous ? ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Hell no! I've got the hottest girl of the school on my arm. I don't care about your relationship with the Fabray kid.

**Rachel Berry:**

He have a name you know!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

I. Don't. Care.

**Quinn Fabray; **sleep over tonight with the glee girls:D, **Rachel Berry, Brittany S. Pearce, Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang and Kurt Hummel. **

_Rachel Berry and 3 other people like this_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Can we come ? ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **

No, it's an all girl party.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

And since when are you a girl? ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **

Since when do you care? ;)

**Rachel Berry; **Nationals in two weeks! We need two songs and convince Mister. Schue that I can't sing with we know who!

**Santana Lopez: **

Don't want to sing with my boyfriend? I can take your place any day diva!

**Rachel Berry: **

Sorry Santana, but I'm not going to leave you my spot. I earned it and even if it's with Noah I'll work as hard.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Don't worry Berry, I'll do nothing to humiliate you in front of thousands of people ;)

**Rachel Berry: **

Don't you dare!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:**

Are you daring me ? ;)

**Rachel Berry: **

No I am not.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **_is in a relationship with_** Santana Lopez **_and it's complicated. _

**Santana Lopez :**

It would be better if when we make out you'd say the right name! Loser.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

I told you, I'm sorry about that. Didn't mean too.

**Santana Lopez: **

No offence, but me and Berry don't even look alike.

**Rachel Berry: **

….

**So do you like Alexander? :D I know he hasn't talk much yet and that I only concentrate on Rachel and Puck. But other characters will have their shining moment too. With Nationals coming and all .. ;) So tell me if you liked it, and if you don't tell me how can I make it better :D Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Just to clear the air. Santana is not 'fooling around' with Puck;) She's faking it, it's Facebook they have no proof if it's true or not. She's dating Brittany and they are happy;) So hope you like this chapter better:D Review please? (L) **

**Rachel Berry: **

….

**Inbox: **_**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and Rachel Berry**_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Hey berry!

**Rachel Berry: **Well, hello Noah! Don't you have something to say to me?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Yeah, about that.. Sorry that your boyfriend saw that, I guess

**Rachel Berry: **He was okay with it.. It's not like we were _really _dating anyway.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I don't understand what you're talking about…

**Rachel Berry: **I'm faking it :/ Alex and me aren't really dating, we thought that if I was dating someone else you'd be jaleous and realise you like me instead of Santana.. I understand why you like her, she's so pretty and she understands you better than anyone else. I was a fool thinking you'd choose her over me.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Is that a joke?

**Rachel Berry: **Does it look like one?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **You're one of the most beautiful girls I know. You're smart and you have an amazing voice. Rachel Berry, I loved you since I met you at temple when you moved in with your daddies when you were six. I dated Santana because I thought it would make YOU jealous. Seemed that it worked;)

**Rachel Berry: **I, I don't know what to say..

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **You don't have to say anything my princess;)

**Rachel Berry **_is now single. _

_Santana Lopez, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and Kurt Hummel likes this. _

**Alexander Fabray: **

Good luck with Puck;) And thank you for presenting me David;)

**Dave Karofsky, I thought it would be nice to put him with Alexander:D**

**Quinn Fabray: **

Santana, you're amazing. Thanks for your help with Puck;)

**Kurt Hummel: **

You were with her all along? :o

**Quinn Fabray:**

Yeah, and you own her fifty bucks;D

**Kurt Hummel: **

The most important part is that Puckleberry is doing better:D

_Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Alexander Fabray likes this. _

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Berry, best decision ever ! ;)

_Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel and Quinn Fabray likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

Haven't broke up with Santana yet? ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Nah, later ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **_is now single (and ready to mingle). _

_Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel and 3 persons like this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

Ready to mingle? Seriously, Noah?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Can a guy have a funny breakup status once in a while? ;)

**Rachel Berry: **

Never mind.. :)

**Santana Lopez: **

Finally me and Britt can be together :D(L)

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Quinn Fabray - Rachel Berry : **

Don't forget you need to help me win my bb back;)

**Rachel Berry: **

Yes, I already made up a plan. Much simpler than yours;)

**Quinn Fabray: **

Can I come over?

**Rachel Berry: **

No, sorry. My daddies invited Noah over for Karaoke night;) Tomorrow?

**Quinn Fabray: **

Karaoke? I want pictures :D And yeah, tomorrow night!(L)

**Rachel Berry: **

I'll take some promise! See you tomorrow!

**Rachel Berry; **Karaoke night with my daddies and my awesome friend **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **;) Wish us luck! :D

_Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and three others like this. _

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

I'll kick your ass princess;)

**Rachel Berry: **

You wish, my version of Don't Rain On My Parade will impress you.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Barbra? Really ? You will see that I am an amazing signer my princess;) (L)

**Rachel Berry: **

I can't wait Noah ;)

**Santana Lopez **_is in a relationship with _**Brittany S. Pearce**

_Mercedes Jones, Samuel Evans, Rachel Berry and 15 other people like this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

I wish you happiness! Both of you! :D xx

**Kurt Hummel: **

Ah my favorite Cheerios! ;) I wish you both happiness ! (L) xox

**Samuel Evans: **

Awww :D

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

That's what I'm talking about Satan! ;)

**Mercedes Jones: **

Awwn! Wish you girls happiness you deserve it!:D Love you! (L) xx

**Holly Holiday: **

Glad you are together! ;) Best of luck!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **

Awwn ;) Wish you the best! (L) xxxx

**Quinn Fabray: **

Awwwn, I'm so happy! Love you girls so much! :D(L) xx

**Finn Hudson: **

Happy for you girls! ;)

**Santana Lopez: **

Thanks to everyone! :') Means a lot to have all your support(L) Love you all!xx

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**15 **new pictures in the album _**Karaoke Night w/ Noah (L) **_

_Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and three other persons like this. _

**Quinn Fabray: **

Looks like your having some fun ;) Did Rachel beat everyone with her redemption of Don't Rain On My Parade?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:**

Nahh! My redemption of Sweet Caroline was way more awesome! ;)

**Rachel Berry: **

No, it wasn't! Better than the first time you performed it, but not perfect.. Yet ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Perfectionnist much..? ;)

**Rachel Berry: **

A lot ;)

**Inbox - **_**Rachel Berry and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **_

**Rachel Berry: **Should we tell them?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **That we're dating?

**Rachel Berry: **Yeah, I mean they worked so hard for us to be together.. I think it's only fair to let them know.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I think they can wait for a little while ;) And since we won't tell anyone Jacob and his creepy blog won't follow us everywhere we go..

**Rachel Berry: **I think we should tell them before Nationals.. We're doing the main song, no? ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Yeah;) Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum :D

**Rachel Berry: **It fits us, don't you think? ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Yeah;)

**Rachel Berry: **I got to go.. :/ I love you, Noah Puckerman(L) xx

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I love you too Rachel Barbra Berry (L)xx

**Puckleberry together! :D(L) Yeeeah! Finally! ;) I hope you like this one better than the last :/ It's a very cute chapter everyone has their 'soul mate'.. Brittana is back(L) And Fuinn will be too, soon;) Review please:D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry I didn't uploaded in a long time. I only got one review .. So review it makes me more happy and I want to make loong chapters and update faster! ;) Thanks! **

**Rachel Berry **is now arriving in…. NEW YORK CITY !

_Santana Lopez, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and 10 other persons like this. _

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

We're going to win this thing! You and me ;D

**Santana Lopez: **

And us… ?

_Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson like this _

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Let me be happy, I'm performing with berry ! :D *finally*

**Santana Lopez: **

Yeah, we know you've waited to do that since your Need You Now duet.. ;D

**Rachel Berry: **

Awwnn, really? :D

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Our voices mash really well together, you know ;)

**Brittany S. Pearce: **

Does all that love means that Puckleberry IS on ? :D

**Rachel Berry: **

… ;)

**Brittany S. Pearce: **

Yeeahh ! :D Puckleberry together :')

**Rachel Berry **_is in a relationship with _**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. **

_Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Alexander Fabray and 18 others like this. _

**Santana Lopez: **

Finally ! ;) Don't hurt my boy, berry! And Puck, take care of our little broadway star (L) !

**Rachel Berry: **

Promise! :D

**Kurt Hummel: **

Oh my Diva! So happy for both of you! You belong with him! ;) You're going to rock our world tomorrow at Nationals ! :D

**Blaine Anderson: **Oh my, why nobody told me this? This is great news! ;) Happy for you Rachie ! (L)

**Quinn Fabray: **

Hihihh! So happy for you guys! ;) Kneew it all along ! :D You're going to be an AMAZING step mother :D

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Talking about getting married ALREADY?

**Alexander Fabray: **

Never too late ;) I'm happy for you Rach! Don't hurt her Puck, or you're going to pay .. ;)

**Brittany S. Pearce: **

PUCKLEBERRY ! (L)

**Jesse St. James - Rachel Berry; **Guess I'll see you tomorrow. I will try not to make you cry, because we are THAT good ! Wish you luck.

**Rachel Berry: **

Hope you came prepared because we will be happy to win. We have an amazing setlist. And I hope the best wins.

**Santana Lopez: **

Leave her alone. You know that with her, there's no chance that we can lose. We will try not to make you cry, because we are THAT good! ;)

**Jesse St. James: **

Hey, Satan. It's been a while, since I saw you. The only thing that makes you good is stealing others people boyfriends. And yes, I know my dear. I've got pictures.

**Rachel Berry:**

What is he talking about..?

**Santana Lopez: **

Nothing special, St. Jerk we need to talk.

_**Inbox with Jesse St. James and Santana Lopez: **_

**Santana Lopez: **You said you'd never talk about it. It was a mistake.

**Jesse : **Really..? That's not what I remembered. We know each other since we were kids. Do you think I believe that?

**Santana Lopez: **I've got a girlfriend Jesse and nothing is the same now. We used to be great friends until you went and threw it all away.

**Jesse : **You were dating that Puck kid? What did you want me to do, stay here and wait for you? I moved on with Rach.

**Santana Lopez: **Before you threw EGGS at her.

**Jesse : **You're the one that came that night, while Rachel wasn't around. And you did it twice, with me and with Finn. You're not a great friend as I see.

**Santana Lopez: **I care about Berry, she's like my sister. I didn't even know her back then, you can't do this to me.

**Jesse St. James: **Yes I can. I'm not the liar here, you are.

**Santana Lopez: **What you want me to do?

**Jesse : **Quit. It's not like you can't , you have thirteen members right?

**Santana Lopez: **I can't, I'm the lead singer in one of our songs.

**Jesse : **Do it. Or the pictures go online.

**Santana Lopez: **Can you give me some time to think about it?

**Jesse St. James: **You got until midnight.

**Finn Hudson: **

Partying like crazy in New York with _**Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **_and all the club. But we lost Santana ! :o

**Rachel Berry: **

Let's play spin the bottle ! :D

**Brittany S. Pearce: **

Yeahhh ! :D

**Rachel Berry: **

I kissed Sam, Puck and Mike. Finn kissed Quinn (multiple times) and Brittany. Mike kissed Tina, Brittany and Me. Artie kissed Quinn, Brittany and Tina. Puck kissed Kurt and me. Sam kissed almost everyone. LOTS OF FUUN! :D

**Quinn Fabray: **

NEW YORK IS AMAZZINGG ! :D:D

_Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans and Mike Chang likes this. _

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Rachel Berry; **HANGOVER ! Santana is leaving us and tonight we're performing. Sweet.

**Santana Lopez: **

Sorry guys, I promise I'll make it up D:

**Rachel Berry: **

It's okay, I wish you told us why thought.

**Santana Lopez: **

I really want to tell you but I can't..

**Rachel Berry: **

It's okay, we understand! Hope you'll have an amazing time shopping! Buy me something nice at Forever 21 and take a picture of the Eiffel Tower ;)xx

**Santana Lopez: **

Okay, I know your size and yees!xx

**Brittany S. Pearce: **

I'll miss you :'(

**Santana Lopez: **

I'll miss you too my bunny :'( See you at the hotel!xx

**Quinn Fabray; **backstage at Nationals. Stressing ouut! ;D Puck and Rachel, after Kurt and Tina and ending with an AMAZING group number (L)

_Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang and Alexander Fabray likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

Vocal Adrenaline singing Misery, Moves Like Jagger and ending with This Love :o They are good…

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

They'll never beat us baby, and certainly not Kurt and Tina! (L) Maroon 5 is good but we've got Lady Antebellum. ;)

**Santana Lopez: **

You're gonna kick butt! I believe in you guys(L)

**Rachel Berry: **

Thanks San! :Dxx

**Tina Cohen-Chang; **Now performing Puck and Rachel, they are amazing. Just A Kiss is a perfect song for them. Up next Kurt and Me with Cold As Stone and ending with We Own The Night.

**Kurt Hummel: **

Yikes! Rachel and Puck are really good! But we can do this too! :D Let's go! (L)

**Blaine Anderson: **

Good luck Kurt ;) I know you'll be amazing, tell me all about it on the phone later!xx

**Kurt Hummel: **

Thanks! & okay !xx

**Rachel Berry; **They're going to annouce the winners so excited! ;)

_Kurt Hummel, Jesse St. James and Santana Lopez likes this. _

**Jesse St. James: **

We totally going to win this thing!

**Rachel Berry: **

We'll see..

**So who wins? :D And I asked myself a question and I would like you guys to answer. Do you like this Facebook thing? Or do you want me to make 'real chapter' no Facebook to continue it… ! Please tell me! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update, I got a lot of work to do! We're going to see if they're in the top ten;) The Jesse/Santana thing is going to stay for a while, I think it's fun to see them together:D And GLEE TONIGHT! Reviews please;) Thanks! **

**Rachel Berry; **New Direction is in … 2nd place ! :D So happy, too bad we got beat by Vocal Adrenaline..

**Jesse St-James: **

Told you we were good ;)

**Rachel Berry:**

We would have been better if Santana was singing.. :/

**Santana Lopez:**

Sorry guys, I didn't mean too.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

I can't believe you bailed on us Satan. It was low, even for you.

_**Inbox: Santana Lopez and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**_

**Santana Lopez: **If I tell you, you promise not to tell Rachel?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Yeah sure, what's up?

**Santana Lopez: **Well, Jesse and I've been friends since we were five. We went to kindergarden together and we were inseperable. But he entered Carmel High and I went to McKingley. First, we were still really close even though we were in two different schools. But when I learned that we were competition, I decided to put our friendship to an end. I didn't want us to fight, and I always had a thing for Jesse. So when I learned he was dating Rachel I got really mad. So I went to his house and I did things I'm not proud of. I was the one who suggest he should dump her. Jesse menaced me to put the pictures of that night online, he wouldn't if I abandoned the competiton. So it's what I've done.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I, I need to think about it Satan. What you did to Rachel was really bad.

**Santana Lopez: **I understand.

**Quinn Fabray - Rachel Berry; **Which song should I sing?

_Rachel Berry likes this._

**Rachel Berry: **

I think you should sing When You Look Me In The Eyes by The Jonas Brothers (L) It's cute and defines perfectly your feelings.

**Quinn Fabray: **

Yeah, I'll listen to it and I'll present it Friday in Glee Club… Hope it goes well.

**Rachel Berry: **

It will, you guys are perfect together;D

**Quinn Fabray: **

The same for Puck and you.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman - Rachel Berry; **Can I come over this weekend? A spy (named _Kurt Hummel_) told me your fathers were gone :D

**Rachel Berry: **

Depends, what were you planning on us doing? ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

WANKY. Takeout and movies?

**Rachel Berry: **

Can we listen to Funny Girl? You know it's my favorite:D

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Yeah sure, everything for my princess;)

**Rachel Berry: **

Hope you don't fall asleep this time D:

_Santana Lopez like this. _

**Rachel Berry; **Friday finally, Quinn is busting out a great female version of When You Look Me In The Eyes;) && after Noah and me are having movie night :D

_Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel and 4 other people likes this._

**Kurt Hummel: **

Finn walks towards her, smile and THEY KISS! :D Everybody Fuinn is back on! ;) I told yoou all!

_Rachel Berry, Alexander Fabray and 3 other people likes this._

**Santana Lopez:**

Finally Quinn! :D & Awesome performance;)

**Alexander Fabray: **

You go get him Quinnie! :D

**Brittany S. Pearce: **

Quinn is happy! :D

**Quinn Fabray **_is in a relationship with _**Finn Hudson. **

_Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel and 20 people like this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

Yeah! Our plan worked Quinn (L) Hope you two are happy!xx

**Kurt Hummel: **

Don't hurt her Finn;D ! I love you both!xx

**Blaine Anderson: **

Awwwn! :') Wishing you happiness!xx

**Santana Lopez: **

Finnessa and you are going to be an amzing couple!:D

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Ironic, how it finished like we started? Finn and Quinn; and Rachel and me..!;) Hope this never ends! No more drama baby mama! :D

_Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez likes this. _

**Alexander Fabray: **

Happy for you Quinnie! I love youxx

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Blaine Anderson;** is transferring at McKingley. I'll miss the Warblers though, but I found a new replacement.

_Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry and 10 people likes this. _

**Kurt Hummel: **

Yeeeah! :D My bb is going to be at McKingley! And who's replacing you? He's he more talented?:o This can't be,

**Sebastian Smythe:**

Me, Sebastian Smythe. But of course nobody can replace somebody as talented as Blaine;) We love him too much, your place is always in the warblers:D

**Blaine Anderson: **

Thanks Sebastian! And I know, I'll come back to visit you I promise!:D

**Kurt Hummel:**

Are you flirting with MY boyfriend?

**Sebastian Smythe: **

Who told you I was gay? And I respect Blaine that is all.

**Kurt Hummel: **

Your profile picture told me a lot about you. The hair gel you use, is just disgusting.

**Blaine Anderson: **

No need fighting you guys! I'm going to present Sebastian to you Kurt! I'm sure you're going to like him:D

**Kurt Hummel: **

If you say so..

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman; **Getting ready to go at my amazing girlfriend's house:D Miss. Rachel Barbra Berry, don't forget I love you!xx

_Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez likes this._

**Rachel Berry: **

Awwn, you're an amazing boyfriend too Noah. I love tou too!xx

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this. _

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

And I have a gift for you :D

**Rachel Berry: **

Oh, Noah. You didn't have to buy me a gift! :o

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

I know, but I wanted to give this to you.

**Rachel Berry: **

What is it? :D

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

You'll see.. ;D

**Santana Lopez - Rachel Berry; **We need to talk, please don't be mad at me. I promise I didn't want this to cause what happened.

**Rachel Berry: **

What are you talking about Santana? You've done nothing wrong.

**Santana Lopez: **

You'll see..

_**Inbox with Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez: **_

**Santana Lopez: **Did Jesse ever told you something about me?

**Rachel Berry:** Well he told me you two went to primary school together, why? Is there something I should know.

**Santana Lopez: **I didn't perform at Nationals, because Jesse and I did something I'm not proud of.

**Rachel Berry: **You know you can tell me anything…

**Santana Lopez: **While you were dating Jesse, we kind of hooked up.

**Rachel Berry: **He, he cheated on me?

**Santana Lopez: **I didn't knew you, if I did I promise you I'd never want to hurt you. I acted like a bitch, I was just so jealous of what you had.

**Rachel Berry: **So you two went behind my back? Like you did with Finn? I thought we said no more lying Santana! I trusted you.

**Santana Lopez: **I told you I'm sorry.

**Rachel Berry: **Did someone else knew about this?

**Santana Lopez: **Well, Puck knew..

**Rachel Berry: **…

**Santana Lopez: **I'm so, so sorry. I knew I should have told you before I told puck.

**Rachel Berry: **I just don't know who to believe anymore.

**Pezberry is fighting :o ! Not my best chapter, sorry. Tell me what you think:D More reviews, more updates! Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Glee night :D So we'll se what happens between Santana, Rachel and Puck.. ! And sorry for the no Facebook part :/ I thought it was better to explain it this way. It isn't my best chapter.. So sorry about that! Review please! :D More reviews = more updates ;) Thanks! **

_**Inbox with Rachel Berry and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I'm coming okay?

**Rachel Berry: **We're going to have to talk.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **What's up Rach?

**Rachel Berry: **Just wait until you get at my house.

_I was worried abour Rachel, she seemed really serious. I jumped out of my truck and knocked on my door. A monotone Rachel opened the door, 'You can come in Noah'. 'What's up baby? You got me worried..' 'Did you know about Jesse and Santana?' Crap! I can't believe it comes to this, I had the feeling that I should have told her. Wait she know? Who told her? It wasn't Santana, she was going to lose her if she did. 'Yeah, Santana told me' That girl was surprising sometimes, she must really feel bad. 'I'm sorry, I should've told you as soon as I knew.' 'I don't know if I can trust you anymore. You knew how much I hate cheating and how it affected me when Santana and Finn had sex last year. ' Of course I knew, she went straight to me and we sort of 'revenge' dated for two days. It was awesome. 'What do you mean by 'I can't trust you'?' Oh no. We can't, it took me too long to get her just to get rejected again. 'I think we need to take a break, I need to think.' She's breaking up with me? Oh no. No, no. But I want to make her happy so I'll respect her decision. God, I feel like such a girl. I even got teary eyes. 'Don't cry Noah, we'll make it through. But right now, I need to be alone.' 'Okay. I'll see you when you've found yourself, bye Rach. I'll miss you.' 'I'll miss you too, Noah' I kissed her on the cheek and walked away. I always end up getting dumped. _

**Rachel Berry** _is now single. _

**Kurt Hummel: **

Diva? You okay? :o What happened? :'( I'm coming over RIGHT NOW!

**Santana Lopez: **

I'm sorry, this is my fault. I should've told you before. If you pardon me one day, I'll be there!xx

**Alexander Fabray: **

Awwn Rachie! :'( It's going to be okay, do you want me to beat him up?:o I'll always be there for you!xx

**Quinn Fabray: **

Racchh! What happened? I'm here if you need me!xx Love you.

**Brittany : **

No Puckleberry anymore? :'(

**Blaine Anderson: **

Aww..! I'm sorry, if you need me just call me!xx

**Rachel Berry: **

Thanks guys! It means a lot to And Alex, you don't need to beat him up.

**Jesse St-James - Rachel Berry; **Rachel, Santana told me that she told you. She's feeling guilty, I should apologize I acted like a jerk. Especially towards Puck and you. I think I should explain the solution to both of you. I'm sorry Rachel, for everything. Hope you'll pardon me someday.

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

Jesse, it means a lot to me that you apologize. You can explain it to me in inbox. But I'll still need to think it over.

**Jesse St-James: **

I understand.

_**Inbox with Rachel Berry and Jesse St-James: **_

**Jesse St-James: **After the Run Joey Run video, I was really upset. Mostly because I knew you still loved Puck. It was easy to see. So I called Santana, I knew she had this huge crush on me. But anyway, I went and called her. I talked to her and then one thing led to an another. I never meant to hurt you and I'm sure Santana didn't want to hurt you either. I'm sorry Rach, and it's not Puck's fault. He didn't want to hurt you.

**Rachel Berry: **I know you're sorry, I need to think about it. Thanks though for telling me. Jesse, he lied to me. I can't forget that.

**Jesse St-James: **I understand, good luck finding yourself. Don't forget I'm there for you if you need someone.

**Rachel Berry: **Okay.

**Kurt Hummel: **ABBA week, here at McKingley Glee Club ;) Two weeks before summer! :D

_Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson and 3 other people like this. _

**Mercedes Jones: **

So excited! :D Can't believe we're finally paying tribute to them!

**Quinn Fabray: **

Can't wait to see your face when Rachel and me will be presenting our AMAZING number tomorrow! :D

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Finn Hudson: **

You'll be even more excited for Puck's performance! ;) I helped him, ladies get ready to burst into tears..;) !

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this. _

**Kurt Hummel:**

I smell a diva off ! :D Rachel vs. Puck.. ? ;)

**Rachel Berry:**

Sorry Kurt, but they're will be no diva off ;D !

_Kurt Hummel likes this. _

**Blaine Anderson; **Visiting McKingley for next year and in Glee club everybody is in tears. Rachel and Quinn sang Knowing Me, Knowing You. Puck brought me to tears with his performance of S.O.S :')

_Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray and 9 people likes this. _

**Kurt Hummel: **

*Still crying* I think even cried. It's an emotional hour. So sad, two people that love each other that are singing their broken hearts out. :')

**Quinn Fabray: **

It was amazing, Puck it was really a sweet performance and Rachel you gave it all like always.

**Rachel Berry: **

Thank Quinny. I would never done it without

**Quinn Fabray: **

Awwn :') Thanksxx

**Santana Lopez; **And he dropped a bomb, everybody this year Glee club is going to LOS ANGELES! :D This weekend, thanks to Sue! ;) Ending in 2nd place at Nationals is awesome!

_Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, kurt Hummel and 9 other people likes this. _

**Kurt Hummel: **

Me and Diva, _Rachel Berry_ are going to rule L.A ! :D

**Rachel Berry:**

Yay**! **It's going to be awesome! :D

**Quinn Fabray: **

Seeing celebrities houses! :D

**Finn Hudson:**

Football games, go to the pool! :D

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

It will be awesome! :D

**Rachel Berry; **Pyjama party before going to L.A w/ _**Quinn Fabray, Britanny S. Pearce, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel. **_Going to have a great night! :D

_Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones likes this. _

**Quinn Fabray: **

I think you should have invited Santana, she's part of us too. And she's feeling really guilty.

**Rachel Berry: **

I don't know, I can't really trust her Quinny.

**Quinn Fabray: **

Give her a chance, it's been two years. And at least she told you, it must have been hard for her.

**Rachel Berry: **

Well, yeah. But she told Noah first, I'm her friend.

**Quinn Fabray: **

Maybe she wanted advice. That's probably what I would do.

**Rachel Berry: **

Yeah, maybe you're right. And she felt really sorry when she talked to me earlier this week.

**Quinn Fabray: **

Invite her and maybe now that you're more relax you can see a way through this.

**Rachel Berry: **

Yeah, you're right… Thanks Quinn!xx

**Quinn Fabray: **

You're welcome!xx

**Rachel Berry - Santana Lopez; **I wondered if you'd like to come to our pyjama party before L.A tonight?

**Santana Lopez: **

You don't have too. I did wrong by you, and I understand if you don't want me there.

**Rachel Berry: **

No, I want you there. We're going to L.A together, I think we can put our problems aside for this week end. It's the mature thing to do, and I know what it feels like to be an outcast. And I don't want you to feel this way.

**Santana Lopez: **

It means a lot to me Rach!:') Thank you so much!xx

**Rachel Berry: **

It's the mature thing to do. It was two years ago anyway. Be there at eight! ;)

**Santana Lopez: **

I'll be there:D Thank you. If you need anything you can ask me, okay? I would be happy to help you.

**Rachel Berry: **

Okay. But we have a lot of work to do to become close friends again.

**Santana Lopez: **

I know. Thank you for giving me this chance.

**Yay! Pezberry is doing better ;) Puckleberry will be back, but not now. Thanks for reading, I don**'**t own ABBA. :D REVIEW ! ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! First, I need more reviews to update. Thanks to the two people who reviewed last chapter, that meant a lot to me. Because I don't know if I should continue, and what would you like me to do if you don't review. And I don't really want to update fast. I don't want to be mean, I hope you guys understand. Annnd I take from now on suggestions. If you have time go check my new story Unexpected Meeting. Thanks! ;) **

**Rachel Berry;** Los Angeles here we go! :D

_Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel and 8 people likes this. _

**Kurt Hummel: **

Thanks to for letting me bring my incredible boyfriend _Blaine Anderson (L)! _

**Rachel Berry: **

We are happy to have him with us. He is an amazing person.. :D

_Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson likes this. _

**Blaine Anderson: **

Awwn :') Thanks sweetie! You are pretty amazing too, you know ;)

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

Kurt, you have one amazing boyfriend! I'm SO jealous!:o

**Kurt Hummel: **

Trust me, I know ;)

_Blaine Anderson likes this. _

**Quinn Fabray; **Shopping spree with the Glee girls! :D _with Santana Lopez, Brittany , Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel. _

_Santana Lopez and 7 other people like this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

SO EXCITED! :D Can't even speakk! :o

**Kurt Hummel: **

Well, that's a first! :o We are going to give you a makeover diva, no more grandmothers outfits :D No offence Rach.

_Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

None taken ;) But I'll keep my black skirt… okay?

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this. _

**Kurt Hummel: **

Isn't it Puck's favourite? Something we are missing here? ;)

_Quinn Fabray likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

Noah and me are taking a break, that is all. And this is not about Noah, I really like this skirt. It's cute and simple :D

**Kurt Hummel: **

Diva, you're such a bad liar. Brittany lies better than you ;) Now, let's go shopping! :D

_Santana Lopez likes this. _

**Kurt Hummel; **_added a new photo album: _The Rachel Berry Makeover :D - A Must See

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Alexander Fabray and 15 people likes this. _

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

You're looking hot Berry, watch out someone might kidnap you dressed like that ;)

_Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez likes this. _

**Alexander Fabray: **

I agree with Puck, you are looking great. If I wasn't gay, I'd jump on you. ;)

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Wait he's gay? :o The hell?

_Alexander Fabray and Santana Lopez likes this. _

**Alexander Fabray: **

Yeah, I am. You have a problem with gays?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Nah, not really. I was wondering you know.

**Rachel Berry: **

Sorry to interup, but thank you Kurt for this. You didn't have to :') That means a lot to me.. :D And _Noah _seriously? Only you would take the risk of KIDNAPPING me:o ! And thanks Alex!xx

_Kurt Hummel, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and Alexander Fabray likes this. _

**Kurt Hummel: **

Anything for you Diva! Love you! See you in the restaurant..xx

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

The risk? Berry seriously? ;) No risk is big enough for you ..!

_Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

We already saw that. When you lost me.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

That was harsh berry.

**Brittany : **

Does that mean Puckleberry is breaking up forever? :'(

_Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel and Quinn Fabray likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

Maybe Britt, maybe…

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

**Rachel Berry; **Going to the restaurant :D It_'s KARAOKE NIGHT_! :D (L)

_Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray and 7 people likes this. _

**Kurt Hummel: **

We are SO doing a duet Rachel! :D

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

Totally. :D

**Santana Lopez; **Karaoke for three hours now. Up next Rachel and Puck are going to sing together on a random song :D

_Kurt Hummel, Brittany , Quinn Fabray and 10 people likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

Hope it isn't a sappy love song, don't think I could handle it.

**Kurt Hummel: **

Thank god for Mr. Schue ;) The fate has spoken you two are going to sing… What Do You Got? By: Bon Jovi :D CAN'T WAIT! (L)

_Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this. _

**Blaine Anderson; **We just saw an amazing performance by: _Rachel Berry _and _Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. _I am speechless. These two, together are unbelievable.

_Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones and 3 other people likes this. _

**Quinn Fabray: **

I am speechless too. This should be our opening song for Sectionals, even though it's in five months. :o !

_Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson and 2 others like this. _

**Kurt Hummel: **

Their voices goes together perfectly, it's insane. I am again speechless, I have something in my eyes I am coming back.

_Quinn Fabray and Blaine Anderson likes this. _

**Santana Lopez: **

I think I have an idea, I'll inbox you at 9pm okay? :D

**Blaine Anderson: **

Cool ;)

_**Inbox with Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray, Alexander Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Samuel Evans, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, Brittany and Jesse St-James. **_

_**Subject: Puckleberry 2.50**_

**Santana Lopez: **Hey guys! We really need to put them back together, I never saw Puckerman so depressed. And I can tell he is not getting any, which means he must really like her. And Puckerman doesn't do love, trust me. So we need a plan.

**Kurt Hummel: **Why is St-James here? I thought he was the reason of all this.

**Santana Lopez: **He's nice with Rachel and I thought he could help. He apologize to her and they've become sort of friends now.

**Jesse St-James: **And even when I was dating her, I knew she was better off with Puck. He makes her really, really happy. I want good things for her.

**Santana Lopez: **Good. Now that everything is settled, does anybody have any ideas?

**Kurt Hummel: **I don't know, but we are NOT doing the fake-dating thing again. Although it worked, I don't think they'll fall for it again. Not Rachel at least.

**Blaine Anderson: **And pairing them up for them to sing doesn't work either. What brought them together the first time they dated?

**Quinn Fabray: **We don't really know, it was really weird to see them together. The only thing I know is that Noah sang Sweet Caroline to her. And I know he brought her a grape slushy. Rachel only told me that when I asked her about it.

**Santana Lopez: **Okay, and I know Puck wanted them both to date in the first place because they were «two hot jews».

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **They go at temple together right? Maybe it could be related to that.

**Kurt Hummel: **Yes! I know that Rachel gives dance classes to little girls, so maybe Puck could bring her sister..! :D

**Santana Lopez: **Genious! But we need something else, that'll only mean they'll spend more time together. We need them to date and love each other.

**Jesse St-James: **Lopez, they already love each other. It's simple, you lock them in a classroom and don't let them go until they have talked ;) And because they don't want to be stuck there a long time, at least for Puck. They'll talk, maybe that won't bring them closer as they were but that would be a start.

**Kurt Hummel: **St-James, I respect you. Diva.

**Jesse St-James: **Thanks ;)

**Santana Lopez: **Enough, divas. We need to get that plan started. After we leave L.A of course ;)

**Brittany : **I hope it works Sanny, I really like Puckleberry, they are awesome. :D**Kurt Hummel: **We know Brittany, we love them too. Trust me.

**So that's all for now ;) Don't forget to review, it makes me happy and I'll update faster ;) Thanks for reading!:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry that I waited so long before I updated! Last week, I was sick so I couldn't update. This chapter is going to be half face book and half real chapter :D Don't be mad at me for doing this it's more simple for me to write! And the story will be (I hope) much more easier to understand! :) Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **

**Santana Lopez - Rachel Berry; **Can you meet me in the choir room at the end of the day I want your opinion on something..? :D

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Rachel Berry:**

Sure! I'm happy you asked me, I'll be there!

**Santana Lopez: **

Can I invite Puck too? I need a boy and a girl advice, I wanted to ask Hummel but he's not much of a boy ;)

**Rachel Berry: **

Santana! Don't be mean, you know I hate that! And you don't plan on getting us together, do you?

**Santana Lopez: **

Of course not, diva! Why would I do that? You're my friend and I wouldn't do that if I haven't gotten your permission.

**Rachel Berry: **

Thanks Santana, to respect me like this. I appreciate it :D

**Santana Lopez: **

No prob! Is it okay with you _Noah 'Puck' Puckerman _?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

About the meeting, sure ;) I'll see you after school Satan!

**Santana Lopez: **

Good ;)

_**Inbox with Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray, Alexander Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Samuel Evans, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, Brittany and Jesse St-James. **_

**Subject: Puckleberry FTW! **

**Santana Lopez: **Okay, so they said yes. When they enter the room, I'll tell them I need something in my locker and I'll lock the door behind me. Jones and Hummel you'll distract Mister. Shue, I don't want him to get mixed up in this he could ruin every chance we have. Fabray and Hudson, you'll be standing in front of the front door to make sure they don't escape. Changs both of you are going to block the auditorium door, we never know where they could escape. Throuty mouth and I will make sure Figgins doesn't get what will be happening. St. James, Artie and Blaine you'll make sure they can't call anybody outside to save them and make sure they can't escape by the windows or something. We never know what Puckerman can do when he sets his mind to it. The others, if somebody asks you something you don't know where Rachel or Puck is. If you're blocked, tell them they're in class. Is that good for everybody? Ready, set, Puckleberry 2.5 here we go! :D

**Kurt Hummel: **Lopez, I don't want to be mean but your plan looks a lot like a kidnapping. And what happens if they don't want to talk to each other? We're screwed.

**Santana Lopez: **Who cares if this is kidnapping? I'm trying to help here, and they will talk to each other. I can guarantee that for sure.

**Kurt Hummel: **I hope you're right Santana, because I'm tired of seeing Rachel this down. She misses him :/

**Santana Lopez: **We know, Hummel. That's the point of this ;)

**Puck's POV: **

I don't have an idea why Satan brought me here, but I hope it won't take long I have something to do after. I arrived five minutes late, Santana looked pissed. Isn't she a bundle of joy? Rachel looked sad, I wish I knew how to make her happy.

'Hey, Puckerman you're late!' You don't say? What's so important that we have to stay _after _school.

'I wanted to show you a dress I've been designing for a while now, and I wanted you to tell me how do you think it looks.' A dress? Santana made me wait here for a stupid dress? It's pretty thought, she must have worked hard on it. Rachel was already head over heels with it, not a surprise it's a dress and she's a girl.

'Looks good Satan!'

'Thank you Puck! Can you wait for me a minute, I have something I need to show you and it's in my locker?' This will never end, I hope it's worth my time. When Santana walks out of the door, she shuts it and I hear the sound of the lock. Oh no, she didn't! Before I even had the time to say something, Rachel started screaming. She looks hot when she's angry, but that's not the point. I know Santana she wanted Rachel and me to 'talk', so she decided to put us in a situation that we'd have no choice but to talk. I'm kind of happy she did that, I really missed Rachel, even if right now she's screaming at Santana.

'Santana Lopez, how dare you trap me here after all the things you've done to me? You were supposed to be my friends! Let me out, or I'll call the police!' The police? Seriously, that's what she came with? She'd never change, we heard Santana say: 'You can't we cut the signal in the school princess, we won't let you out until you talk with Puckerman.'

When Berry finally relaxed and had lost the strength to scream, I talked to her. 'Hey… I'm sorry you're stuck here with me because of Santana. But just to tell you, I have nothing to do with all of that.'

'I know Noah, I wish she told me.'

'If she would have told you, you wouldn't have come here Rachel. The point was you talking to me. '

'What I meant was I wish she had told me that she wanted me to talk to you, instead of kidnapping me like she did. And they're isn't even a way out, Quinn and Finn are blocking the front doors and Tina and Mike are blocking the auditorium doors.'

'Well, we could talk.. I have lots of things to tell you, if you'd let me. It's been a week that I'm trying to tell you some stuff.'

'Go ahead, there's nothing better to do.'

'Okay, first I'm sorry. I should have told you when I knew about Santana and Jesse but I thought that it was better if they told you. Remember when Santana told you about her and Finn? It was much worse, because he didn't have the heart to tell you himself. It wasn't because he slept with Santana, it was because he didn't tell you like he should've had. Second, I've been a jerk. I'm not good boyfriend quality and I don't think I'll ever be. I 'Faked - dated' Santana to make you jealous, even thought I knew it would hurt much more if I did it with Santana. You deserve more then me. Third, even with all of the things that happened between us, I love you Rachel. I never had the strength to tell somebody these three magical words until I've met you. You're amazing, you're nice with everyone and you believe in me. You're the only except my family who doesn't think I'm a lima loser. You've always been there for me, even when I was in juvie. You visited me and sent me cards and you thought of me when nobody else cared. You have this incredible voice, when you talk or sing we just want to listen to you. You're a star Rachel, I'm sorry for everything I've done. I can't promise I won't do other mistakes because that'll be a lie. But I can promise to be there at your first Broadway show, at the front row screaming your name. I'll be there when you cry or ehnr you have a bad day. I'll be there when you need me, I'll go to New-York with you. All that I ask is that you'll forgive me along the way.'

'Noah, I, I don't know what to say.' Wow, that's a first. I really got to her, I hope it works.

'Noah, yes I forgive you. I'm sorry that I overreacted like that, you did the best for me and I'm sorry that I thought otherwise. I love you too.' She loves me, Rachel Berry _loves _me. I have to say that it's the best day of my entire life.

'There's one thing left, Rachel Barbra Berry will you be my girlfriend?'

'Of course, I will.' And we kissed, one of these cute movie kisses. Outside, I heard Santana scream : 'I knew it! I knew it! Puckleberry for the win!' Finn and Quinn opened the door, screaming «Puckleberry for the win!». Even Jesse was there screaming happily and went over and high fived Santana. Everybody looked so happy for us, I can't believe they did that for us. Rachel was crying obviously, and told Santana: 'I'm trying to be angry, but what you did was really nice! But no more lying, promise?'

'Promise!' And they hugged. Wow, that was something. In an hour and an half everybody's life changed.

_**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **_and _**Rachel Berry**__ are in a relationship. _

_Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and 23 people likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

Thanks to our good friends, I think I talk for Noah when I say that we'll never thank you enough! You guys are amazing!xx Love you all ! :D

_Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel and 12 people likes this. _

**Kurt Hummel: **

I hope this time it'll last forever, Puckleberry is amazing and it should stay this way! Love youxx

_Rachel Berry, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and 2 other people likes this. _

**Jesse St-James: **

First, I apologize for breaking you both up :/ And second I'm happy for both of you, you deserve it! Love you both!xx

_Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this. _

**Santana Lopez: **

Same here ;) I am so happy for you guys, PUCKLEBERRY FOR THE WIN! :D I love you both, even you Puckerman! ;)xx

_Rachel Berry and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this. _

**Quinn Fabray: **

Yeaah! :D We both found our prince charming ;) I'm so happy for you guys, love you both!xx

_Rachel Berry and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this. _

**Brittany : **

Yeeah! Puckleberry! :D:D But will it be weird since Miss. Corcoran is Rachel's mom and Beth's mom? :O

**Rachel Berry: **

Maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that Noah and me will stay together! No matter the difficulties :D

_Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and 5 other people likes this. _

**Brittany S. Pearce: **

Okay, I was a little scared! :O

**Blaine Anderson: **

Even if I don't know you guys for a long time, I'm happy for you!xx

_Rachel Berry and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this. _

**Alexander Fabray: **

I'm happy for you Rachie! :D I hope you'll both be happy a long time, I don't really like drama especially with you guys ;)xx

_Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this. _

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

You'll get used to it bro ;) You're one of us now ! ;)

_Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and 4 other people likes this. _

**Finn Hudson: **

I'm happy for you ;) You always looked better with him anyway, and now I've got Quinnie and I've never been this happy! :D Thanks to you!xx And Puck I'm proud of you man! Take care of her! ;)

_Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this. _

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

I will ;) That's a promise!

_Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez likes this. _

**Rachel Berry - Noah 'Puck' Puckerman; **I love you Noah!xx

_Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and 3 other people likes this. _

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

I love you too Rachel!xx

_Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and 9 people likes this. _

**Santana Lopez; **Everything always end up alright :) And summer in two days, don't forget we're meeting in one month for an All-star show choir competition :D

_Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Jesse St-James and 10 other people like this. _

**Jesse St-James: **

And I'm competing with you :D I'm in the New Direction now :)

_Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez ans 7 people likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

We're so going to win this thing! :D

_Jesse St-James, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and 5 people likes this._

**This is it :D I hope you liked it, one of my biggest chapter so far! See you next time! Review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, thank you for reviewing! I have a question, do you like the half real live and half Facebook? Do you want me to continue that way or… ? And do you like the fact that Jesse stays around? He's going to be close with the others if you like ;) Anyway, here's chapter 9, Thank you for reading and review if you like it :D**

**Kurt Hummel; **Graduation day, everything went by so fast. Can't believe this is ending now :'(

_Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson and 15 other persons likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

I'll miss all of you, but we're going to New York next year :D At least we have that…

_Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel likes this. _

**Kurt Hummel: **

Yes, we're going to take over New York :D The Hummel - Berry duet, most dangerous of all ;)

_Santana Lopez, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

I just hope I won't miss McKingley much :'( That would make me sad.. :/

_Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray likes this. _

**Kurt Hummel: **

Yeah, me too diva :')

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman - Rachel Berry; **Picking you up in five minutes and I have a surprise for you ;)xx

_Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel and 2 other people likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

What is it? :D TELL MEEEE ! :D

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this. _

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:**

You'll see babe !;)

_Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

Kurt and Santana knows? :O Can they tell me? :D

_Kurt Hummel, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and Santana Lopez likes this. _

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Yes and let me think about it … NO ! ;)

**Jesse St-James - Noah 'Puck' Puckerman; **Everything is ready Puck, I hope it goes well ! You're really good for her, bro !

_Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this. _

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Thanks Jesse, I'll text you to tell you how it went :P

_Jesse St-James likes this. _

**Jesse St-James: **

No need to, I'll be there. I want to meet Mr. Schue on good terms before going to the All-Star competition with you guys ;)

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this. _

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Cool, see you later bro!

**Rachel's POV: **

We were on stage ready to have our diplomas, Mike, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Kurt, Finn, Noah and I are going to be quitting McKingley in less than an hour. I can't believe it, everything went by so fast. It seems like yesterday I got my first slushie facial, that I had my first kiss, that we won our first competition, that we put up set lists of songs for Nationals, that we fought over solos, that I found new friends in people that I thought hated me and now I see that time goes by to fast. Principal Figgins and Sue started calling names and asking us where will we go after. My answer was simple NYADA, even though my audition didn't go as well as I wanted, the people there saw me at Nationals and they gave me my chance. It was Noah's turn, I didn't know where he was going. We never talked about it, probably because it wasn't worth fighting over that. With Finn, we always fought about our future. He was an home town boy, New York wasn't good for him. I know maybe Noah won't go to New-York and he'll stay here but at least I know that he loves me. 'Noah Puckerman, where will you go in September?' Sue asked him, she was looking happy, happier than I've seen her in a long while.

'I just got accepted in NYU in fact, I'm going to be leaving with my beautiful girlfriend Rachel Berry. She's going to become a great Broadway star even bigger than Barbra. I believe in her and I believe in us.' He, he got into NYU? Noah and me are going to be together? In New-York? I'm so happy, Kurt hugged me because I was crying. Tears of joy, of course.

The after-party went next, so I went to see Noah.

'Why didn't you tell me about NYU? I'm so happy for you.'

'When I learned it, we weren't together anymore and I didn't want you to think I was doing this only to get you back. I'm doing this also for our future, you and me babe. In New-York, front row seat watching all your performances.'

'Thank you Noah, it means a lot to me. It was an amazing surprise, but why was Jesse included in that?' Jesse and Noah never were friends, they always fought. They couldn't stay a minute without screaming names to each others. They hated each other. Who could blame them? I always had a thing for Noah, even when I was dating Jesse. I made thing worse, when I made that Run Joey Run video.

'Jesse has connections at NYU and talked to them about me. Because I was late for inscriptions they didn't want to take me. But Jesse convinced them that I had the talent to go there, even the talent to make a CD right now. I own it to him, he's a nice guy when you get to know him.' Wow, I can't believe Jesse helped Noah. He completely changed his life, in a certain way.

'That's amazing Noah! I'm so happy, we'll be together in New-York!'

We spent the rest of the night dancing with our friends, performing for our parents and secretly planning how to win the All Star Competition. I thanked Jesse for his help and told my daddies that Noah was coming with Kurt and me to New-York. It was one of the best days of my life, it only got better when Noah got up on stage and started singing for me.

'Here's an original that I wrote for my New-York princess! Thanks to Jesse for helping me putting this up! This is called Willing and Wonderful'

On the first day of our champaign super nova consummation

Who knows you working

I was sent by Solomon you said

Now tell me your dreams

Suddenly it seems that

Ain't nobody gonna take away

This thing we got goin

Ain't no one is changing my mind

Cause i know we got it

Ain't nobody

All i gotta do is believe in you and all the world becomes possiblities

If you're willing i'll be wonderful

Wasting away is so much weight

On the shoulders of just one phone call

Don't you get lonely at the end of the year

But I will always be there living on a prayer cause

Ain't nobody gonna take away

This thing we got going

Ain't no one is changing my mind

Cause i know we got it

Ain't nobody

All I gotta do is believe in you and all the world becomes possiblities

If you're willing I'll be wonderful

_Back to Facebook__…_

**Rachel Berry; **The best day of my life, I'll always remember you all! We were the Glee Club that changed it all :D The original five, _Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel _and _Mercedes Jones _And thanks to my boyfriend who brought me to tears with his surprise! And thanks to Jesse who put it all together, you really changed :') Love you allxx

_Kurt Hummel, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Artie Abrams and 15 other persons likes this. _

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **You're welcome babe, you deserved it! ;) Love you too!xx

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Kurt Hummel: **

Aww, don't be so emotional! We'll be all together soon, I promise you Diva! We've got a competition coming soon anyway! I love you too beauty!xx

_Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson and Quinn Fabray likes this. _

**Quinn Fabray: **

Aww, you brought me to tears Rachie! :') It was an exceptional year, I have to say. I'll miss you! :'(xx

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Jesse St-James: **

The pleasure was for me, and anyway I think I've met someone who can keep up with me ;)xx

_Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson likes this. _

**Santana Lopez: **

Who? ;)

_Jesse St-James, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this. _

**Jesse St-James: **

Blaine made me meet the most extraordinary person in the world; _Sebastian Smythe. _:D He's pretty amazing, must I say! Thanks Blaine again by the way!

_Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel likes this. _

**Blaine Anderson: **

You're welcome ! :D You can double date with Kurt and me anytime! ;)

_Jesse St-James, Sebastian Smythe and Kurt Hummel likes this. _

**Blaine Anderson; **Another year at McKingley and after going to see my Kurtie in New-York, we will test long distance relationship… But now, SUUMMER! :D

_Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray and 12 persons likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

Don't worry Blaine, it will work out great! ;) Kurt and you are the best couple in the world ! You'll stay together a long, long time :D I promisexx

_Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel likes this. _

**Blaine Anderson: **

Thanks diva ! Means a lot, I think Puckleberry will lasr longer though ;) They are amazing! :D

_Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and 5 people likes this. _

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Hell yeah it is! :D We are amazing together ;) Two hot jews in New-York.. ! And Anderson don't worry, Hummel and you are like the best gay couple in the world ;)

_Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and 4 people likes this. _

_**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **__changed his name to __**Noah Puckerman. **_

_Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Samuel Evans and 3 people likes this. _

**Noah Puckerman: **

RACHEL! Stop playing with my Facebook and get your cute butt over here! ;) Like right now! Thank you very much! :D

_Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and 5 people likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

Come and get me! ;)

_Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel and 5 persons likes this. _

**Noah Puckerman: **

You bet I will Berry! ;) Don't try to hide babe, I know your house by heart!

_Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry and 4 persons likes this. _

**Whoo! :D They graduated :'( It had to happen one day or another.. ! I'll update as soon as I can but it can go to Sunday, I'm a little busy. I'm practising for my role in Grease, and we're presenting in two weeks :O So, with that! I hope you liked it! The song was Willing and Wonderful by; Mark Salling ;) Go check it out! **

**1- Do you like the half real live and half Facebook? Do you want me to continue that way or not? **

**2- And do you like the fact that Jesse stays around? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! So it's going to be an half Facebook and half real story from now on! :D And Jesse is going to stay, that makes me really happy! I have to say that they are two or three chapter left :/ The third will probably be the prologue, I hope you'll keep reading anyway:D And I have two other stories if you'd like to check them out Unexpected Meeting and Bumpy Ride (The second chapter is better). They are both Puckleberry stories ;) Review and thank you for reading. **

**Rachel Berry; **Glee Club meeting today, preparing our set list for the All-Star competiton :D We'll need lots of practice if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline, but we'll have _Santana Lopez _with us this time and our new recrue _Jesse St-James_ :D Hope everything goes well !

_Jesse St-James, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and 7 others likes this. _

**Santana Lopez: **

We're going to make them regret beating us at Nationals :D

_Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray likes this. _

**Kurt Hummel: **

Already excited about it! Me and _Mercedes Jones _are going to find great costumes, we're going to blow them away.

_Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez likes this._

**Jesse St-James: **

Thanks again for letting me in you team :D It's going to be awesome, even though I'm against my bb _Sebastian Smythe _:/

_Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe likes this._

**Sebastian Smythe:**

Don't worry, it'll be okay ;) Anyway I love you too much, to put some competition between us :D

_Jesse St-James likes this. _

_Real Life… _

**Rachel's POV: **

Noah picked me up at nine, so we can go meet Mr. Schue at McKingley to prepare our set list for the All Star Competiton, with Jesse and Santana on our side I'm sure we can win. Noah and me are going really well, I think we can last a long time this time. It feels different than with Finn, with Finn I was always scared that he'd go back to Quinn. With Noah I know he will not cheat on me. He's such a gentleman, my daddies love him too. He's getting along with both, and with no surprise Mrs. Puckerman was very happy that I was dating her son. Noah often jokes that she's planning our wedding, we're only eighteen I don't think a wedding is necessary for us to continue loving each other.

'Rach, are you okay? You seem lost in your thoughts?' What I told you, a true gentleman.

'Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking how I was lucky to have you with me right now.'

'You mean how _I'm _lucky to have you?' I laughed and I'm pretty sure I turned red. Noah had a good way with words, it always came in handy in an awkward situation.

'We're lucky to have each other, that's all.'

We arrived at McKingley, it was the first time that the school was empty. I walked by my locker, well my old locker. I'm going to miss it here, I had one of the biggest part of my life here and I have to say goodbye. Before I could start crying, we passed through the door of the choir room. Everybody was there, and our new recruit too. I knew from that moment that we'll always be together whatever happens to us. Quinn was sitting on Finn's lap, while Brittany and Santana did the same. Kurt and Mercedes were talking about our costumes fighting over the color we should use. The boys were in the back talking about what they wanted to do next year, if they would continue football and I was sitting next to Noah watching everything happen. Record it in my memory so that I never forget it. Mr. Schue walked through the door, holding hands with Mrs. Pillsbury and Sue following after. They were going to coach us to be at the top of our abilities so that we can win the competition.

'Hi guys! Everyone sit down and keep quiet. Here are the coaches that are going to help you trough the month, Sue is going to be of course the dancing coach, me the singing coach and Emma here is going to be helping us put emotions in our numbers. Because a great number is even greater if you can see the emotion in it, the love or even the hate. So anyone have ideas for numbers that we could do? And after we'll take a vote.'

Tina spoke up first: 'I think Puck and Rachel should do the duet. At Nationals they've done great. And I think while Rachel and Puck are singing they should be dancers in couple that'll maybe dance beside them. So we can include everybody in the number.' I was happily surprised by her idea, not only because I could (maybe) sing with Noah but because she showcased everyone on the scene while we'll be singing. I think it's a great idea, I don't know why she doesn't speak more she's got amazing ideas that could bring us far.'

'Tina I think it's amazing idea, somebody got an objection? Great, so the duet will be Puck and Rachel. We need two more songs.'

Santana spoke up after: 'I think we should have a boys number, it could put energy in the show and after we could have a big group number with everybody singing. Usually, I know when we've got a group number two or three persons are singing and the others are doing back vocals but I think we should do a song so everybody could sing on it. We're a team, we're united and we're all equals I think we should show that instead of showing always the same people singing that'll be more fair for the others that never got to sing in competition.' Wow. I was surprised by Santana's proposition and I felt bad at the same time. I always took the spotlight and never let anyone else sing at my place. I should've realised sooner that they were many talents in here instead of always focusing on me. Maybe I'd have friends from the beginning. I knew now, why people hated me so much.

'I think it's an amazing idea Santana, yours too Tina. Showcasing all of the talents we've got here would be a great change. And talking about it, I wanted to apologize about the way I acted in the past. I should've let you some spotlight, it's not fair what've done to you guys. I hope you'll forgive me someday.'

'Rachie, we forgive you. You changed and that's what's important here. We love you anyway. You're amazing don't forget that.'

'Thanks Quinn, it's really nice of you to say. After all I've done to you.'

'We're friends now, right? No need to talk about the past, we're living in the present now.'

Kurt in the moment screamed: 'GROUP HUG!' So that's what happened, after everybody hugged Mr. Schue asked us to sit down and finally put his verdict on the table. 'So the duet will be done by Puck and Rachel, the first small group number will be done by Jesse, Finn, Artie, Rory, Sam, Joe, Blaine, Kurt and Mike we will not put Puck because he's already doing the duet and the big group number and we want nobody to do three numbers. The group number will be separated equally between the members of the glee club, by couples that I will choose; Puck and Rachel, Finn and Quinn, Jesse and Santana, Mercedes and Sam, Kurt and Tina, Blaine and Brittany, Rory and Sugar and the others will be singing the chorus, one line each repeated. So is anybody opposed to any of these choices? (waits 30 seconds) Okay, so we have separated the groups for the competition. Next week we'll be talking about the songs, so maybe if you have time make a list of the songs you'd like to sing. Thank you and see you all next week at nine thirty.' That went better than I thought, the separations of the group are amazing. And now I'm positive we're going to win this.

'Noah, I'm going shopping with the girls okay? I'll text you later!'

'Okay, babe! Hope they don't change you too much, I like the skirts babe.'

'Promise.' I kissed him on the lips until Santana grabbed me by the arm because we had to go..

_Back to Face book :D_

**Santana Lopez; **Shopping with the ND girls and _Kurt Hummel. _Having lots of fun, after we'll have movie night. It's been so long since we've spent time all together, especially with College arriving soon and _Noah Puckerman _don't worry we're leaving her, her skirts ;)

_Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel and 9 other persons likes this._

**Noah Puckerman: **

How'd you know Satan? Berry told you, didn't she ;)

_Santana Lopez likes this. _

**Santana Lopez: **

Puck, please everybody knows that you likes her skirts, especially the black one ;) But Rachel may have said something about that :D

_Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman likes this._

**Noah Puckerman: **

Knew it Satan! ;) And while you're at it, tell her my mom invited her for supper tomorrow :D

_Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel likes this._

**Rachel Berry: **

Should I bring something? :D

_Noah Puckerman likes this. _

**Noah Puckerman: **

Well, your cookies are invited to stop by our house every time ;)

_Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel likes this._

**Santana Lopez: **

Mine too, just saying.. ;) If you have time:D

_Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman likes this._

**Rachel Berry: **

Santana, I'm standing next to you if you want me to bake you cookies you just have to ask ;)

_Santana Lopez likes this. _

**Noah Puckerman; **While the girls and Hummel are doing their movie night, the boys are invited to my house for an ultimate C.O.D game ;) I'll be waiting, and bring snacks it's going to be a long night :D And _Jesse St-James _and _Blaine Anderson _if you know how to play and you want to play an ultimate with us, you are invited. The more we are, the more fun we have ;) Trust me!

_Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Jesse St-James, Blaine Anderson and 6 persons likes this._

**Blaine Anderson: **

Thanks bro, for inviting me! I'll bring chips and maybe some beer ;) We had lots of C.O.D marathon back in Dalton, so I'm happy that I can do the same here ;)

_Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans likes this._

**Jesse St-James: **

Sebastian taught me how ;) So I'll be coming, I can bring anything you guys want me to! You just have to text me, if you don't have my number I'll sent it by inbox ;) Thanks Puck for the second chance, means a lot:D

_Noah Puckerman likes this. _

**Noah Puckerman: **

It seems that the Puckzilla C.O.D ultimate is a go! Everybody can come at six, and I'll be there ;) Don't forget the snacks and if you can beer :D See you later!

_Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Mike Chang and 9 people likes this. _

**Rachel Berry - Noah Puckerman; **I hope your C.O.D marathon went well yesterday, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be coming at four so we can spend time together before supper, okay? :D Love youxx

_Noah Puckerman liks this. _

**Noah Puckerman: **

Yeah, it went well. Ended at six in the morning, the boys were sleeping at my house so I'm sorry I didn't respond to your texts. I was really tired, and yeah that's cool babe! Don't forget the cookies ;) Love you tooxx

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

You are unbelievable, sleeping so late! But I guess it was really important and did you have fun even with Jesse? And no, I won't forget I have to give some to _Santana Lopez _before I get to your house though, so maybe I'll be late. ;)

_Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez likes this. _

**Noah Puckerman: **

Yeah, Jesse is a pro. He's really awesome, I like the guy. He's he coming to New York with us? ;) And no need to give some to Santana ;) All the cookies for ME :D

_Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

Yeah, I think so ;) And yes, I will give some to Santana she's a good friend! Good friends have the right to have cookies you know ;)

_Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman likes this. _

**Santana Lopez: **

Thanks Rachiie! :D I'll be waiting for you and I won't be making you late for your supper, promise! ;) Love you!

_Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

Okay! :D I'll come at three thirty and I love you too Santana! ;)

_Santana Lopez likes this. _

**So here's chapter 10 :D I hope you liked it! So go check out my other stories and don't forget to review ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I only got one review, review more please. There's only two chapters left (including this one). If you'd review** **my story would end really great. I'm not going to stop writing Puckleberry stories. I love them and I'll never **_**never **_**stop loving them. That's a promise, anyway here goes chapter 11! Thanks for reading! **

**Inbox with **_**Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Jesse St-James, Samuel Evans, Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson, Tina Cohen-Chang and William Shuester.**_

**Kurt Hummel: **We need to have a set list for Sunday, you'll say to the others what choices we have taken. Too much people on this message would be a mess. So here we go, first we're going to choose the Puckleberry duet. It's the base of the performance. Anyone, ideas?

**Quinn Fabray: **Wherever You Will Go by The Calling? :D I really like that song and I think it fits them both perfectly ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Oohh, I love this song! :D It's an absolute YES! Now let's move to the all boys number, ideas?

**Jesse St-James: **What about.. Humm.. High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup ? It could be a great end high school and boys song ;) I like it, it's a little different that usual. Most of the time in competitions we're using show tunes or new pop songs that we love, now we're going into a different direction. I think it's really great :D

**Finn Hudson: **Looks cool Jesse & Quinny ;) Now, the group number. I got an idea, two in fact we could do Good Girls Gone Bad by Cobra Starship or maybe like Jesse said more old or a song not on the billboard charts.. We could take Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback ? :D I really like the song and it's kind of our type of lyrics that we use ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **That's an amazing idea! We're going to do Gotta Be Somebody, but the other one was a great idea. But we're too much to sing on it to be doing a Cobra Starship song, you know?

**Santana Lopez: **I agree with whatever Hummel said. Go with the Nickelback song, it's more New Direction ;) The other did Vocal Adrenaline and it's not really my style :D No offence Jesse.

**Jesse St-James: **None taken ;) So everybody is it okay? We can change it, if you'd like :D

**Mercedes Jones: **Love it :D

**Samuel Evans: **Same here, Finn, Quinn and Jesse thanks for the ideas! They were really useful :D

**Noah Puckerman: **I just listened to the duet, I can work with that ;) Berry and me will be happy to do it, s'pecially together ;D But seriously, thanks to you guys to have make this happen! Singing two competitions in a row with berry Is awesome (L)

**Rachel Berry: **Awwn :') That's so nice Noah, thank you! I love singing with you too, you know :D

**Blaine Anderson: **Puckleberry! :D And I like the song choices ;) They're great, can't wait to perform!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Yeah, they're amazing! do you agree with them? :D

**William Schuester: **Yes, we're going to be practising ALL day tomorrow! Be at school around eight o' clock (in the morning Puck).

**Noah Puckerman: **Pff! You didn't even let me try, that's not cool Mr. Schue ;)

**Rachel Berry; **The set-list is done, everybody is happy:D Now we're going to school, because tomorrow we're going TO WIN THIS THING! :D Woooot! Right now I'm just waiting for my hot ride, to bring me to school ;) (L)

_Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman and 12 persons likes this. _

**Noah Puckerman: **

Sorry babe, my mom wanted me to help Sarah with something :/ I'm coming right now, be there in five! (L)

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

Okay, and can you bring me my cookie jar ? :O Because otherwise I can't bring cookies tomorrow on competitions and that will probably cause us bad luck ;)

_Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman likes this._

**Noah Puckerman: **

Sure thing babe! We wouldn't want to lose, especially since it's our last competition all together ;)

_Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez likes this._

**Kurt Hummel: **

Thank you Puckerman! Now I've got some dust in my eyes, excuse me for a minute :'(

_Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman likes this. _

**Samuel Evans; **I. Want. To. Die. It's been EIGHT hours, of non-stop practice. I remember now, why I liked to be at the last minute much more funnier. I don't think I'll ever be able to dance again after today :/ Even _Rachel Berry _is tired, It must be really exhausting if she's tired ;) No offence Rachel :D

_Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones and 12 other persons likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

None taken, I can't believe how much energy Mr. Schue and Mrs. Sylvester has. They keep on running EVERYWHERE, screaming for HOURS and they seem perfectly normal. It disturbs me a little :O

_Kurt Hummel, Samuel Evans, Santana Lopez and 8 persons likes this. _

**Santana Lopez: **

It's no surprise for Mrs. Sylvester, she's always like this. When we prepare for our Cheerios Nationals, she's even WORSE! She already made us practice thirty hours long, with only coffee and red bull in our bodies. Three ambulance came, because most of the girls passed out! :O

_Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pearce and Kurt Hummel likes this. _

**Quinn Fabray: **

True story. Even when I was pregnant, the first days that she knew. She made me run like CRAZY. Because she wanted to see if I was worth her respect. Popularity always came with as price and god, I'm never going there AGAIN.

_Santana Lopez likes this. _

**Noah Puckerman: **

Oh god. She just took Sam's cell phone and threw it on the other side of the auditorium, it exploded. She's CRAZY people! Run joey run (laughs at his not so funny joke)

_Rachel Berry, Jesse St-James and Finn Hudson likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

Daddy please don't. It wasn't his fault, he means so much to me. Daddy please don't, we're going to get married… (L)

_Noah Puckerman, Jesse St-James and Finn Hudson likes this. _

**Noah Puckerman; **Can I stay at your house tonight babe? We could take my ride the next morning to go to the competition what do you say? :D

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

Yeah sure, but can you come at nine? The girls are coming over before to prepare some stuff for tomorrow :D

_Noah Puckerman likes this. _

**Noah Puckerman: **

Okay babe! See you later! (L)

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Jesse St-James; **All Star Competition HERE WE GO! :D (L)

_Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry and 9 persons likes this_

**Rachel's POV: **

We were ready to start, five minutes was left before we performed. The Dalton Warblers Academy performed first and I could see a little bit of nostalgia in Blaine's eyes. Noah and me will start, after will be the boys number and we'll be ending with the group number. This time I think we'll have it, no distraction just our Glee family together to sing some songs for the last time together. Noah and me we're about to start, he looked me in the eyes and only said three little words, :'I love you'. I smiled while the song started to play.

Puck _Rachel _**both **

So lately, been wondering

Who will be there to take my place

When I'm gone you'll need love

To light the shadows on your face

If a greater wave shall fall

And fall upon us all

Then between the sand and stone

Could you make it on your own?

**If I could, then I would**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**Way up high or down low**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

_And maybe, I'll find out_

_A way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

_If a great wave shall fall_

_And fall upon us all_

_Well then I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

**If I could, then I would**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**Way up high or down low**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**I know now, just quite how**

**My life and love might still go on**

**In your heart, in your mind**

**I'll stay with you for all of time**

**If I could, then I would**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**Way, way up high or down low**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

After our last notes, all the girls went backstage while the boys did their number.

Finn: 

Four years you think for sure

That's all you've got to endure

All the total dicks

All the stuck up chicks

So superficial, so immature

Jesse: 

Then when you graduate

You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT

This is the same as where I just came from

I thought it was over

Aw that's just great

Sam: 

The whole damn world is just as obsessed

With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,

Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,

Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

Blaine: 

And you still don't have the right look

And you don't have the right friends

Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends

High school never ends

Kurt: 

Check out the popular kids

You'll never guess what Jessica did

How did Mary Kate lose all that weight

And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight

Mike and Joe:

And the only thing that matters

Is climbing up that social ladder

Still care about your hair and the car you drive

Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five

Artie: 

Reese Witherspoon,

She's the prom queen

Bill Gates,

Captain of the chess team

Rory: 

Jack Black, the clown

Brad Pitt, the quarterback

I've seen it all before

I want my money back

All: 

The whole damn world is just as obsessed

With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,

Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,

Who's throwing up before they digest

And you still don't have the right look

And you don't have the right friends

And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then

High school never ends

The boys song was amazing! I really liked it, to end the show we had to do our group number I just hope it goes well…

Finn: 

This time, I wonder what it feels like

To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of

But dreams just aren't enough

Quinn: 

So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling

The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene

Straight off the silver screen

Both: 

So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end

Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Jesse: 

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my life in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me like that

Santana: 

Cause nobody wants to do it on their own

And everyone wants to know they're not alone

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Puck: 

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight

And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu

Rachel: 

Me standing here with you

Both: 

So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?

Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Mercedes: 

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my life in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me like that

Sam: 

Cause nobody wants to do it on their own

And everyone wants to know they're not alone

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Kurt: 

You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)

Tina: 

When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)

Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on

Blaine and Brittany: 

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

And everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my life in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me, oh

All: 

Nobody wants to go it on their own

And everyone wants to know they're not alone

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Nobody wants to be the last one there

Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Everybody was clapping, I was pretty sure we've just won. We'll we never know, but my hope grew much farther as I saw the other teams. They looked unhappy to be there, almost obliged. Especially Vocal Adrenaline, half of them appeared sick and the other half we didn't even know how they got up this morning. I was feeling a little worried for them, for a moment. It must be hard for them, working twenty hours a day, never see family, friends or just have some time to themselves.

**Rachel Berry; **The winnes of the All-Stars championships are… THE NEW DIRECTIONS :D (L)(L) Congratulation everybody! We all deserve it!xx I love you all :D

_Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray and 17 persons likes this. _

**Wooouuh! So this is the end of this chapter the song used were Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback, Wherever You Will Go by The Calling and finally High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup! Go check them out, I don't own them. The next chapter is going to be the last one, REVIEW please! And thank you so much for reading (L) **


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the final chapter (sad panda face), I can't believe I'm ending this story now. So, hope you like the ending tell me how you like the story overall :D And I wanted to thank you all for following me on this ride of a story. It's the first story I have finish and I'm proud of it so thank you for your support here's the last chapter. Review and thanks. **

**Rachel Berry; **Goodbye to everybody, today at noon me and my bb _Noah Puckerman _are taking the train to New-York. Thanks to everybody that has join me on this journey. Santana, Quinn and Kurt will be already be waiting for us there. Xx

_Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and 23 others likes this. _

**Mercedes Jones: **

We'll miss you diva! Come visit us sometimes, okay? (L)

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Jesse St-James: **

You'll do great, I promise. New-York is for you Rach, good luck out there. You don't need it but I just wanted to say it. I'll miss you(L)xx

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Blaine Anderson:**

I'll miss you Rachie, take care of Kurt for me okay?xx

_Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry likes this._

**Sam Evans: **

We never talked much and I regret that the most. I'll miss you Rach, hope Puck and you stay happy in New-York. :D

_Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **

Good luck out there, Rachel. We will not forget

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Brittany : **

:'( Rachie you can't go! I'll miss youxx

_Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry likes this._

**Finn Hudson: **

Good luck out there Rachel! New York is awaiting for you :D Take good care of Kurt and Quinnie okay? And Puck, take care of her bro. xx

_Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Kurt Hummel: **

Diva, we'll take New-York by a storm :D Promise! And Finn, the worse that could happen is that I forget accessories in Lima. I hope I didn't but if I did could you send them to me? Thanks ;)

_Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **

Thanks for all your sweet message, make me proud by making this Glee club the best we ever had. Since Jesse is going to be coaching you this year along with I'm sure you'll all do great :D Leave some solos for Tina, I have a feeling she'll be the next Rachel Berry ;) (L) _Blaine _and _Finn, _I'll take care of Kurt don't worry ;) I just hope he didn't forget anything in Lima haha ;) Loveyou allxx

_Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and 8 persons likes this. _

**Noah Puckerman; **Getting on the train with my awesome girlfriend to New York. I hate to say this but I'll miss you all!

_Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans and 21 people likes this._

**Finn Hudson: **

We'll miss you too bro. Good luck out there; I'm sure you'll do great. COD marathon soon? :D_Noah Puckerman likes this._

**Noah Puckerman: **

Ohhh YES! :D Thanks bro, means a lot from you.

_Finn Hudson likes this. _

**Sam Evans: **

We'll miss you bro, thanks for all. You're a great friend. You'll do great there, I know it ;)

_Noah Puckerman likes this. _

**Artie Abrams: **

Good luck out there Puck! We'll miss you, you were a great friend. Never spiked the punch with you though ;) haha, good times! Good luck in NYC bro, you'll do great.

_Noah Puckerman likes this. _

**Blaine Anderson: **

Good luck bro ;) Even though I don't think you'll need it. Take good care of my Rachie there.

_Noah Puckerman likes this._

**Rachel's POV: **

Getting on thetrain was really hard, leaving the place where I finally got accepted. The place where I grew up, where I could sing my heart out anytime I wanted. I'm happy that Noah is coming with me, he got an audition to play in a movie I hope he gets it. Kurt, Santana, Quinn are already waiting for us. Jesse will probably come visit us sometimes with some news from Lima. And the others? Finn is going to join the army, Brittany didn't graduate so she's doing her senior year again at McKingley, Mercedes? She will be helping Coach Sylvester with the Cheerios and after she got a music contract in Los Angeles; Jesse got it for her. Santana is going to NYU in dance while Quinn decided to do some modeling in New-York and Kurt? He's coming to NYADA with me of course! I would have never gone to take New-York by a storm without him.

'What are you thinking about babe?' Noah said.

'Nothing, the future. I can't believe we're starting our lives all together, I can't believe I'm starting my life with you. It's amazing.' He smiled to himself and gave me a peck on the lips.

'I wanted to tell you this before we got to New-York but I guess this is now or never.' He looked deep in my eyes and got down on one knee. Oh, this can't be Noah Puckerman is asking me in marriage? I must be dreaming again, I pinched myself to make sure I was awake and I was.

'Rachel Barbra Berry, I waited to do that since I was six. Will you marry me and stay with me forever?' I got teary eyed, I couldn't speak this was magical.

'Yes Noah, I want to marry you. Yes!' He smiled, put the ring on my finger. And we kissed, the whole train saw the scene we caused and they were clapping out loud. This was the best day of my life, thinking that in freshman year I let him go. Luckily I got him back, and I'm never letting him go away. That's a promise I will keep, anyway we're getting married no? Life goes by so fast, but it always ends for the better. I'll start a life with Noah in New-York, happily engaged. Living along with the persons that were my enemies a year ago and now are my best friends in the whole world. Maybe my life isn't perfect but the moment present will always be. I don't regret any moment of my life.

_Rachel Berry _changed her name to _Rachel B. Puckerman. _

_Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray and 45 others likes this. _

**This is all! A little short but very fluffy :D Thanks all for reading, review for the last **


End file.
